10 World Wide Romances
by Nixxy Love
Summary: Married to Shigure Sohma has it's ups and downs. *Reader insert* Rating may changed
1. Chapter 1: Las Vegas

**Nixxy:** Yay! I finally get to do this. Yes!

**Phoenix:** And what are you so happy about, idiot.

**Nixxy:** You know I like it better when you don't talk.

**Phoenix: **And I like you better when you don't write.

**Nixxy:** That's so mean! I hate you.

**Phoenix:** Whatever…

**Nixxy:** T.T

**Phoenix:***rolls eyes* These stories—the _10 Worldwide Romances_—are dedicated to Jeserz1114 from lunaescence for the challenge this is based off of.

**Nixxy: **So technically, we own neither Fruits Basket nor the main idea for this collection of one-shots/drabbles.

**Phoenix:** Warnings for this one-shot include cursing and gambling. Oh, and it's a reader-insert.

**Nixxy:** ENJOY!

_Key: (f/n) = first name (h/c) = hair color (e/c) = eye color_

10 Worldwide Romances

Chapter 1: Las Vegas

The place was beautiful, but really what did you expect. It was, of course, your honeymoon with none other than Shigure Sohma, your new husband. And where were the newlyweds spending their honeymoon; how about Las Vegas, Nevada. You know the one in _The United States of America_, for heaven's sake. You can barely speak English properly, but Shigure had talked you into spending a week there, saying it would be a great experience for you.

Anyway, the hotel you two were staying in was beautiful. The place was The Venetian, on the 35th floor in the Prima Suite—and what a great view it had of the city lights at night. The suite had an Italian marble foyer and a full bar. The walls were a creamy color with beige and burgundy furniture in both the bed and sitting room. The bathroom had marble counter tops, the largest shower you'd ever seen and a jetted tub. Your room—god, that room—you just wanted to stay in the room for the rest of your life with the man you love. In that room, with the most comfortable bed you had ever laid on, and the king-sized mattress with brown and wine-red bed set made you feel like a queen. Then again, Shigure had told you he'd always make you feel like one so it shouldn't really be that much of a shock. '_Yeah right, this is Shigure Sohma I'm talking about,'_ you think, "_He's probably said that to every girl he's gotten in _any_ bed_".

Sadly, you had to leave the room, nicely dressed in a red strapless dress with a ruffled sweetheart neckline and an uneven hem that reached your knees. Shigure was already dressed and waiting for you in the sitting room. It was the third night you had been there, but the first time the two of you were leaving the suite—you can only guess what was going on—and you wanted to look as nice as possible.

Shigure thought it would be good for you to go to the casino and gamble a little. To get the taste of Las Vegas, he said earlier that morning over room service. So to get your "taste" of Vegas you were headed to the Venetian Poker Room.

Walking out to the sitting room, you see Shigure on one of the loveseats, legs crossed, sipping on a drink he got from the wet bar. He see's you and smiles warmly, patting the seat next to him, motioning for you to sit down. "(f/n), you look beautiful," he says once you sit down, swishing the drink around in his glass.

"Thanks 'Gure," you say pushing a strand of your (h/c) hair behind an ear. "You look very handsome yourself."

"I know," he says back after finishing his drink. He stands up with a knowing smirk on his face. "Makes you want to ravish me, right."

"Not really," you giggle also standing up. You smooth out your dress and head for the door only to get stopped by his hand grabbing your wrist.

"That doesn't match with what happened yesterday…or the day before that," he breathes huskily in your ear, chest pressed to your back. He licks the outer shell of your ear before leaving a blazing trail of kisses down your neck.

"'Gure, please…what about tasting Las Vegas," you breath out after a sharp gasp that leaves you form feeling Shigure's length presses into your back.

"I rather taste you," he says before lifting you up bridal style and carrying you to the bedroom.

Fin

**Nixxy:** That was a total FAIL!

**Phoenix:** Told you…

**Nixxy: ** F' off! It's not for you to like, only the readers and Jes.

Hoped ya liked. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Egypt

_I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own you. And most deff' I've never left the country._

* * *

><p><strong>EGYPT<strong>

"Can I look now 'Gure?" you asked, a blind fold covering your eyes as your husband led the way to your destination. Your husband only chuckled lightly as he led you more through the desert city of Dahab. The feeling of your mans hand on your lower back sent slight tremors down your spine as you came to a stop, standing in what you guess was sand under your tennis shows.

"Now you can look," Shigure said as he slowly took off the blind fold leaving you staring into his beautiful face. "So, how do you like the view," his sweet voice said as he continued to look in your eyes.

"Still as handsome as the day i meet you." Giggling, you stepped around the male after giving him a quick kiss on the nose. Taking at look at the real "view" you could do nothing but gasp at the beautiful scenery.

Shigure had set up a small picnic dinner on the small beach you were standing on, the sunset falling on the Red Sea being the only other light beside the single tiki torch next to the classic red and white blanket. "It's... the most breath-taking thing I have ever seen," you said in a low whisper, turning slightly to look at your husband.

"Even more breath taking than me," the ex-cursed dog of the zodiac said with a faux pout causing you to giggle at his childish-ness.

"Maybe~" you said in a sing-song voice, putting a hand under your chin as if you was really thinking of an answer to his silly question. Finally you smiled at him.

"Nah, you're still the most amazing thing i've ever had the pleasure to see."


	3. Chapter 3: France

France

If there was one thing you, (F/N) (L/N)-Sohma, could not stand, it was the way Shigure acted with other women. The man had a perfectly fine wife at his disposal, yet he still flirted with others like you never existed. Maybe you wouldn't be as mad at him if he had the decency not to flirt RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

This was the exact reason you were traveling alone on Paris' Left Bank, looking for a place to crash and hide from that annoying, womanizing husband of yours. Glancing in all the sporadically designed windows of the shops you passed in the fifth arrondissement of Paris, you began to calm down. You were beginning to debate on turning around to find Shigure until the sight of hundreds of books staring back at you caused you to stop dead in your tracks.

Lifting your head to look at the old, reddish sign overhead you read "Shakespeare and Company." You had heard of the bookstore from a few of Shigure's fellow writer friends but never thought you would see it in person. It seemed that the small green store was going through one of its "dry spells," as there was no one in the building besides the employees and one or two traveling college students. "Campers," you believed they were called.

Knowing this was probably your only chance to look in one of the most famous bookstores in the world before it became crowded with tourists and other book lovers, you hurried in the building to buy some of the latest books on the market.

Hey, you had Shigure's credit card in your purse. Why not teach him about ignoring you by spending his money on your obsession?

Picking up a small basket from the front of the shop, you began collecting some of the newer books. _'_Life Itself,_ nope. _There but for the_, eh, never heard of it. Oh, _Lamb_, I've been looking for this.'_ Picking up the newly released book, you put it in your basket and move on to look through the stack of international books.

Scanning through the books, you glanced at a shelf dedicated to Noa Kiritani (1). _'I didn't know Shigure's books made it out of Asia.'_ You picked up a few of his older books that you already had multiple copies of enlarging your pile of books.

His books. They were probably the first things to make you fell in love with him. The man had a way words! More so than any other person you knew. No matter what he wrote about, he could strike a flame in the pit of your stomach that had you begging for more.

Yeah, the man definitely knew how to turn you on before you met. It made you wonder if he was anything like his leading male characters.

You are thankful he is.

_Natsumi's Secret_, you read off one of the books (2). You had never heard of it before and you prided yourself on knowing Shigure's stories front and back. You knew each one like you wrote them yourself, so this couldn't be the same Noa Kiritani as your husband. Could it?

"I see you found your wedding gift from me," a familiar voice floated from behind you carrying that sentence. You turned quickly, catching the smirk on the man's face as you stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'wedding gift'? I thought we agreed that our love was enough," you said, pouting, upset that you didn't have anything to give Shigure. Not like you could top an internationally published book. "Better yet, when did you have time to write this?"

You read the one-paragraph summary on the back of the hardcover book before looking back into the brown eyes of your husband. "'The love of a girl and her new dog is taken to the extreme when her boyfriend runs out on her.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I believe, when we first met you had just broken up with your boyfriend." A small glint flashed in his eyes. "As for when I started writing it…well, let's just say once you read page 93 you'll know where I found my inspiration."

It seemed like you couldn't turn to the pages quick enough as you flipped through the book. Upon finding the page, you scanned it quickly, learning what you guessed was the main characters' names—Natsumi and Hiyote—and what they was doing.

You suddenly looked up, a bright blush staining your face as you glared as hard as you could while being embarrassed. "You promised you would never tell anyone about this."

"I didn't," a small shrug finished off Shigure's sentence. "I wrote about a girl who did that."

"I am NOT into bestiality," you seethed through your teeth, continuing to read the rest of the scene. You'd hate to admit it but the book was turning you on. (3)

"It didn't seem like it then," he said with a smile as he saw how absorbed you were in the book. Much too engrossed in the erotic "fiction" that he wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice how late it was getting.

And you said he didn't pay any attention to you. Lock you in a room full of books and he was a good as dead.

1. Shigure's pen name

2. Natsumi = summer in Japanese. It's the season the reader and Shigure meet.

3. You don't have to be into bestiality the dog just has a curse to turn into a human

So leave a review and tell me what you think…also if you have any ideas for this collection it could really help me out.

If you want you can rate this story 1-5.


	4. Chapter 4: Ireland

Ireland

The thunder of horse hooves snapped you out of your bored stupor. The horses racing past mixed with the three drunken men that sat a few seats away from you and Shigure was making your head ache. You had tried every quick fix that you could think of to help and was seriously debating on just dragging the man at your side back to the hotel.

"Shigure, my head still hurts. Let's just go back to the hotel," you said rubbing your temples as the horses rounded the track again.

"In a few minutes, okay? I just gotta see how this ends," he said watching the horses go around for a third time before a bullhorn went off and a list of names flashed on the large, electric board.

"Dammit, that's the fifth time I lost," one of the drunkards yelled, ripping up his ticket stub and stumbling towards the doors. But you really weren't paying any attention to him; your eyes were glued to the Winner's Board and the name of the first place winner: Will You Marry Me, (f/n).

"How?" was the only word you could get out before you were shocked, again; this time by the huge diamond that sat on an encrusted gold band. "Shigure?"

You looked towards the winner circle where you saw a beautiful black mare and her abnormally tall jockey (1). Tears began to fill your eyes as the facts started to add up in your head. "Shigure… Shigure you rigged the race!"

(1) Guess who? Also average jockey height is like 5'3" and Haru's like at least 5'8"

Yeah...so cracks not my forte. But I have a lemon planned for two chapters from now. Maybe you Guys will like that?

NIXXY


	5. Chapter 5: Italy

Italy

"No, no, no, Shigure! There is no way in hell that you can get me to go to a NUDE beach!" You turned your back to the black-haired beauty thoroughly pissed that he would even think that you would go to such a place. Did he think that you didn't have any morals?

"Capocotta isn't a completely nude beach. It only has a section where you can walk around like that. Besides, Capocotta Beach is a part of a nature reserve; it's only natural for naturist to strip down from artificial material and be free." With a big smile pasted on his face, you could tell that Shigure thought that he had won with that argument. Fat chance!

"Naturists are bird watchers, ASPCA volunteers, tree-huggers. Hell, people who use public transportation to save gas can be called naturists! Not no Goddamn nudist (1)! The only thing a nudists can be classified as is a slutty whore or man that thinks the only thing bigger than his ego is his ego."

"Hmm? I guess we shouldn't go then," your husband said with a glint of humor flashing in his eyes. "You know, since my ego is actually pretty large and I rather not have any jealous stares."

"Tch, egotistical man," you mumbled getting off the hotel bed to walk away.

"I, also, would hate it if anyone saw my slutty looking whore."

Queue death-glare.

* * *

><p>(1) Yes, I do realize that naturists are nudist but for the sake of the reader and her argument she is by-passing this point because she just don't like the idea of people calling themselves "naturists" for a reason to sit around naked.<p> 


End file.
